A vampire's Night
by Shadowgirl102
Summary: How can Yami Bakura cure himself from trying to take his Love of his Life from Marik Ishtar?
1. Ch1 Bakura's feelings

A vampire's night Ch.1  
I stared at the two pale boys as they smiled at me. "Ryou and Yami Bakura  
why do you two look so pale tonight"? I asked in a sarcastic way. "It's  
Halloween, we both put on makeup to look this way", they both said at the  
same time. The two pale boys stared into the clean mirror as they started  
mumbling words to each other. "Bakura must you be so happy about your  
girlfriend, Emerald"? The evil spirit said in an angry voice full of  
jealously. Bakura began to brush his white hair back as Yami Bakura stared  
at him and began to laugh under his breath. "Silence Baka mortal, the evil  
spirit hissed as I stared directly at them. "Yami Bakura why are you mad,  
or pissed off? I said while he pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. We  
walked outside again as the sun beamed down at us.  
Marik stood there with his arms folded back as I walked up to him with a  
smirk on my face. "Marik my badass, little Hikariu what is wrong with you  
today? He stared at me as I began to put my hands around him. Slowly I  
began to kiss him, wanting to explore every part of his mouth in a very  
passionate kiss so I could leave him with a big erection in his pants then  
have sex with him later on. I stared down at his pants and saw an erection  
growing bigger each minute. Yami Bakura then tapped me on my shoulder as a  
frown crossed his lips. "Sakura you can do your business with him later,  
now you have to help me, he said in a voice full of venom rising each  
moment. "Do I smell jealousy or is that your high hell priced cologne that  
you wear Yami Bakura? Marik said while he put his hand on my shoulder.  
Emerald and her friend Anzu Gardener, Mai Valentine, Isuzu Ishtar, and  
Serenity Wheeler started to walk by as Bakura began to blush bright red.  
"Emerald.you look beautiful today, the shy Ryou Bakura said while his heart  
began beating quickly. "Hi Bakura, is something wrong with you today?  
Emerald said in a sweet and innocent way then waved at him. The group of  
girls walked ahead giggling with each other as they began to talk about the  
boys. "Emerald why won't you just tell Ryou your true feelings? Serenity  
said while holding her pink book bag close to her side.  
"I can't, I'm too embarrassed to tell him now. 


	2. Ch2 Bakura's bite

Bakura's bite ch. 2 "Serenity, if you really loved this guy what would you do? Emerald said while biting her fingernail in a nervous way as she closed her green eyes again. "I would keep him guessing for a while then tell him what's on my mind, Serenity said as hearts appeared in her blue crystal eyes. "Love is so romantic, so beautiful that the very thought excites me, Anzu said out loud while a dreamy look appeared on her face. Ryou Bakura came running up to the group of girls as his face flushed with blushing. "Emerald. can you help me with my homework tonight? He said while rubbing his head as a smile came onto his face. "Sure Ryou I will. "Thanks, I'll meet you at 1:00p.m today Emerald. 


	3. Ch3 Vampire's Night

Ch.3 Vampire's Night We all walked home silently as Marik began to whisper to Yami Bakura. His eyes widened as a cold breeze blew gently against us. We finally made it home as storm clouds lingered over the beaming sun. Yami Bakura and Bakura quickly ran ahead as I saw one of them turning paler each moment. I put my hand on my head and began to sigh loudly. "I must be imagining things, I kept telling myself again. Emerald stared at her watch then stared at the ghastly, pale sky as she could feel cold wind blow against her spine as she heard voices from the shadows. "Do you guys feel that?  
  
"Emerald, we don't hear anything or see anything unusual we said at the same time. "Where are Ryou and the Evil Spirit? Emerald stared ahead as red fog covered her legs, her heart pounding each minute as if she swallowed a soul or something. I stared up at red glaring eyes that belonged to a group of Ravens that cackled "Never More Will You Live." "I don't want to go any further guys, Emerald screamed angrily. "The cemetery was your idea, Emerald so grow up already and keep moving on.  
  
A group of Ravens cackled again as Emerald began to scream and began to run behind Marik's back. 


End file.
